


(poly)sexual relationship

by netlenya, SarangSatan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarangSatan/pseuds/SarangSatan
Summary: хорошее проведение вечеров. и компания отличная.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	1. доён и лукас смиряются с присутствием друг друга

Взгляды готовых растерзать друг друга людей буквально начинают источать нежность, стоит между ними образоваться Чону. Донён вздыхает и упрямо поджимает губы, Юкхей же сияет самой яркой и дурацкой улыбкой.

Для Чону они дружат.

Язвительно так, в кавычках. С прокушенной губой Юкхея, и цветущими синяками на рёбрах у Донёна.

Вся ласка и трепет достаётся Чону.

Делиться сложно. Делить сокровенное, любимое и желанное, что так сладко стонет и тянется навстречу прикосновениям — практически невозможно.

Донён с Юкхеем стараются.

Потерявшийся в полумраке спальни и удовольствии Чону не замечает, как Юкхей кусает Донёна за шею, а тот мстит, полосуя чужую спину ногтями.

Чону засыпает, держа их обоих за руки, а парни, кажется, начинают получать и от этого соседства странное удовольствие.


	2. чону смотрит, как доён и лукас сосутся, и очень хочет внимания к себе

Чону смотрит на сидящих над ним абсолютно нагих ребят и пытается не стать пунцовым до самых кончиков волос. Рубашка всё ещё на нём, расстёгнутая и распахнутая, отсутствие одежды ниже пояса впервые так сильно смущает, а руки крепко связаны над головой. Он пытается опустить их, но узлы достаточно крепкие, чтобы справиться и укротить это желание.

И Чону не может не признаться себе, что ему это всё-таки нравится.

Несколько недель назад они втроём собирались спать, как вдруг Юкхэй посмеялся, что на Чону идеально бы смотрелись верёвки, и запятья у него «связывательные», на что почти уснувший Донён рыкнул с просьбой не тревожить его воображение перед сном. А Чону в образовавшейся дыре ночного эфира вдруг выдал на общий суд признание.

— Я бы хотел попробовать связывание.

Донён и Юкхэй притихли и больше ничего не говорили, а Чону достаточно быстро забыл об этом разговоре. Зато не забыли ребята, и они явно к этому готовились.

Чону прикусывает нижнюю губу и блаженно выгибается навстречу чужим ласкам. Даже если закрыть глаза, можно различить более сухие поцелуи Донёна, который скорее облизывает и кусает, и влажные пухлые губы Юкхэя. Головокружительный контраст, и Чону чувствует, как тянет в паху. У него всего лишь связаны руки, но даже само понимание этого факта заводит.

Его целуют, гладят, кусают, уделяют ему огромное количество внимания, и Чону достаточно быстро теряет ровный ритм дыхания, облизывает губы, подаётся бёдрами навстречу рукам. Но необходимой себе ласки не получает.

— Потерпи немного, — Юкхэй мурлычет в чужое ухо, и стаи мурашек разбегаются по шее, накрывая тёплой волной.

Юкхэй и Донён целуются над ним, сначала как-то неловко, а затем всё более развязно. И внимание Чону полностью отдано им, временно забывшим о нём самом и ласкающим друг друга. Это выглядит жарко, словно в комнате плюс сорок по Цельсию, но младший Ким тяжко сглатывает вязкую слюну и голодно смотрит на эту пару.

Хочется. Очень.

Желание пульсацией отдаёт в паху, и Чону, пытаясь успокоить этот жар, сжимает бёдра. Получается не так чтобы успешно, колени дрожат и слабость в ногах не позволяет контролировать себя в достаточной мере, да и становится только дурнее. Чону сильно кусает губу, не замечая боли, и жадно разглядывает Юкхэя и Донёна, словно забывших о связанном парне под ними.

Юкхэй в какой-то момент обхватывает член Кима-старшего сильнее, сжимая в своей огромной руке. Чону готов застонать в голос с Донёном, он уверен, что зрелище внезапно ломающегося Донёна, у которого меняется взгляд с надменно-покровительственного на просящий, у которого от ласки напрягается низ живота, по остроте не отличается от самих испытываемых им ощущений. И Чону готов душу продать хотя бы за небольшое прикосновение к себе. Но руки продолжают быть связанными над головой, а парни над ним заняты друг другом.

Чону кажется, что он сейчас умрёт от жара внизу живота. Тянет нестерпимо, он несколько ведёт бёдрами, чтобы хоть как-то напомнить о себе, но следом просит сквозь стон.

— Хён, Юкхэй… — он сглатывает, замечая две пары глаз, завороженно разглядывающих его. — Пожалуйста.

Кисть Донёна накрывает огромная ладонь Вона, и плоть Чону оказывается в ловушке из переплетённых пальцев. Это жарко, движения резкие и точные, и Ким всхлипывает, стонет, выгибаясь навстречу, подмахивая бёдрами. Слишком хорошо, особенно когда Донён тихо шепчет, глядя на действующие руки: «Давай, Чону, кончай».

Чону послушный, он даже простонать вслух не может, только сдавленно хрипит и прячет лицо за локтями связанных рук. Кажется, что в один миг он перестаёт дышать и только хнычет, пачкая частично свой живот, частично переплетённые на его члене пальцы. И в какой-то момент приходится умудриться пнуть в бедро Юкхэя, водящего по чужой плоти и дальше, по инерции, потому что становится слишком чувствительно, до боли, и Чону хочется выкрутиться и спрятаться подальше от этого садиста, убирающего от него руки.

В ушах звенит, перед глазами цветные вспышки, и Чону пропускает момент, когда Донён валится рядом. Замечает его чуть позже, когда на кровать заваливается и Юкхэй, доводя себя до оргазма уже лёжа на спине.

Они лежат в тишине, которую разрывает только тяжёлое сбитое дыхание, ещё минут десять. Донён даже не пытается открыть глаза и на вопрос Чону, всё ли в порядке, отвечает, что голова кругом от всего этого.

— Старость — не радость, да, хён?

Чону считает, что Юкхэй напрашивается на возмездие. Донён не подводит его: тут же вытягивает ногу в сторону Вона и ударяет в бедро так, что тот со смехом и грохотом валится на пол.

— Может, развяжете меня? — Чону возвращает внимание парней к себе, но Юкхэй в ответ жмёт плечами.

— Я думал, мы только начали.

Чону закусывает губу, будучи не уверенным в том, что готов повторить. Он думает, как об этом сказать остальным, но опережает его Донён.

— Это, конечно, здорово и горячо, но Чону надо передохнуть, — он усаживается рядом и пытается развязать верёвку. — А продолжение будет чуть позже.

Чону видит зажёгшийся взгляд Юкхэя и думает про себя, что ожидание — не самая плохая часть их игр.

— Ты мне другое скажи, — Донён вдруг хихикает. — Тебя заводит смотреть на то, как мы с Юкхэем целуемся?

Чону встряхивает освобождённые кисти рук, смеётся и закрывает лицо, смущаясь вопроса больше, чем своей наготы и бёдер, запачканных не только своей спермой.


End file.
